Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak suka makanan manis?"/"I..Iya,"/"Lalu kenapa kau masih memberiku ini? Kau tahu ini takkan pernah kumakan."/"Ka...Karena, aku suka Sasuke senpai."/"Besok-besok tak usah memberiku benda ini lagi."/"Ke..kenapa?"/"Melihat orang yang memberi ini saja sudah cukup, karena dia sangat manis."/ Bad summary, mind to RnR? Brown Cinnamon this is for you


**Kimi no Koto ga Suki Dakara**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Special for Brown Cinnamon**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna.**

* * *

Ini adalah kisahku semasa remaja. Kisah dimana kita mengalami berbagai hal-hal baru, baik hal kecil maupun hal besar. Termasuk salah satu hal kecil yang biasa kita sebut cinta. Ini terjadi dimasa saat aku masih kelas XI di _Konoha High School_. Saat itu aku menyukai seorang senior yang sangat terkenal di sekolahku pada waktu itu.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha, senior kelas XII-A tempat para orang jenius dan kaya berkumpul. Kalau diibaratkan, aku dengan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi. Dia yang cukup populer, tampan, kaya dan penuh dengan segudang prestasi.

Sementara aku hanyalah murid beruntung yang bisa masuk di sekolah elit ini. Jangan ditanya tampangku, tampangku pas-pasan, jauh di bawah rata-rata, badanku tidaklah _sexy_ membentuk seperti gitar Spanyol, tinggiku tak seberapa, hanya 155 cm, dan bisa dikategorikan pendek untuk seusiaku waktu itu. Rambutku panjang sebahu yang setiap hari kukepang dua, dengan kacamata tebal dan memiliki kekuatan lensa 4,5 untuk mata miopi atau rabun jauh.

* * *

Cklek

Aku menekan pintu loker berwarna biru, loker khusus kelas XII. Sebuah permen lollipop tertempel di pintunya karena aku, akulah yang menempelnya di loker milik Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku pun tersenyum puas dengan hasil 'kerja'ku. Aku tahu dia takkan memakannya. Aku sudah berkali-kali melakukan hal ini walaupun sia-sia.

TENG TENG TENG

Cklek

Astaga, pintu kelas di sebelah loker terbuka. Aku pun dengan cepat berlari, tak ingin sampai ketahuan seorang pun. Akhirnya selamat, aku bersembunyi dibalik persimpangan di koridor. Aku pun mengintip sedikit, kulihat banyak senior-senior keluar dari kelasnya. Ah, itu dia. Sasuke-_senpai_ keluar dari kelas, bersama seorang temannya yang kuketahui bernama Naruto.

Dia menuju lokernya. Aku pun menatap gerak-geriknya was-was. Dia menghampiri lokernya, menatap sebentar lollipop yang ada di depan pintu lokernya. Ia pun mengambilnya,

"Dobe. Ini untukmu," dia menyerahkannya kepada Naruto-_senpai_.

Aku tersenyum miris, memang selalu seperti ini. Kadang juga dia memberikannya kepada junior perempuan yang kebetulan lewat, membuat junior yang diberinya permen itu kegirangan dan bercerita pada temannya bahwa ia diberi lollipop oleh Sasuke-_senpai_. Ingin sekali rasanya aku merebut lollipop itu dari tangannya dan berteriak padanya bahwa itu milikku. Tapi ada daya, aku hanya anak kuper yang tak memiliki teman sama sekali di sini.

"Sst," kudengar Naruto-_senpai_ mendesis, sesaat aku bertemu pandang dengan Naruto-_senpai_, tapi hanya sekilas dan ia tak sempat melihat wajahku.

Secepat kilat aku berlari, begitu mengetahui Naruto-_senpai_ mengajak Sasuke-_senpai_ melihat siapa yang ada di balik dinding tempat aku bersembunyi. Dan langkahku itu tepat, saat mereka melihat persimpangan koridor itu, aku sudah tidak lagi di sana.

Istirahat telah tiba, aku segera pergi ke atap, menghabiskan waktu untuk memakan bekal yang dibuatkan _Kaasan_.

Cklek

Saat kubuka keadaan atap cukup sepi. Angin semilir melintas, menerbangkan anak rambutku. Di sini memang benar-benar tenang. Aku pun duduk dan menyandar di dinding. Kubuka bekalku, tercium aroma sedap dari _sashimi _dan _onigiri_ buatan _Kaasan_. Aku pun segera mengambil sumpitku dan memakan bekalku.

Cklek

"Sakura."

Tubuhku menegang. Meskipun beberapa kali mendengar suara ini secara tak langsung alias hanya menguping, aku tak mungkin salah mengira siapa pemilik suara ini. Aku pun menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan benar, itu Sasuke-_senpai_.

Glek

Aku menelan utuh sepotong daging tuna dari bekalku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku menutup bekalku dan berdiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke-_senpai_ masih berdiri di depan pintu, membuatku gugup bagaimana cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini sementara pintu atap tidak sengaja dihalanginya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Permisi," ucapku dan segera pergi dari situ. Untungnya ia langsung menyingkir dan memberiku jalan.

Acara makanku pun batal, aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku. Sesampainya di sana aku hanya mendapat cemoohan dari anak-anak di kelasku. Ah, itu sudah biasa bagiku. Justru malah aneh kalau satu hari saja mereka tak mengolok-olokku seperti itu.

Aku pun memegang pergelangan tanganku yang terasa ganjil. Astaga, tak mungkin jatuh di jalan, kan? Atau jangan-jangan... jatuh di atap tadi?

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setengah semester telah berlalu. Kami juga habis mengerjakan ujian semester. Saat ini _class meeting_ telah diadakan, bosan berada di kelas terus, aku pun memilih untuk mengunjungi perpustakaan. Tetapi sebelumnya, aku berhenti dulu di depan loker para senior. Sudah dapat kau tebak apa yang akan kulakukan. Ya, menempel permen lollipop di pintu loker Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku pun terperanjat dan segera berbalik. Di hadapanku kini berdiri Sasuke-_senpai_ yang menatapku tajam.

"A..Aku,"

Sret

Sasuke-_senpai _mengambil permen lollipop yang baru saja kutempel yang ada di sebelahku, membuat jarak kami semakin dekat. "Hn. Aku sudah tahu dari dulu," Ucapnya.

Glek

Di.. dia tahu kalau aku yang menempel permen ini?

"Ini milikmu." Sasuke-_senpai_ menunjukkan sebuah gelang di hadapanku.

Astaga, kenapa bisa ada padanya. Itu memang benar gelangku yang hilang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku pun dengan gugup mengambilnya.

"Te..Terima kasih," jawabku dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau tahu kan aku tak suka makanan manis?" Tanya Sasuke-_senpai_ padaku.

Inilah bodohnya aku. Sudah berkali-kali kucoba untuk mengecamkan di otakku untuk berhenti memberinya lollipop karena tak akan dimakan olehnya. "I..Iya," jawabku dengan takut. Aku takut ia mendampratku karena terus mengganggunya dengan memberinya benda tak berharga baginya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memberiku ini? Kau tahu ini takkan pernah kumakan."

Glek

Aku semakin terpojokkan. Kalau begini tidak ada jalan lain kecuali mengakui perasaanku. Aku pun menahan tangis agar tak terlihat cengeng di hadapannya. "Ka..Karena... Aku suka Sasuke-_senpai_." Jawabku. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar, namun segera kuusap begitu setetes jatuh mengalir di pipiku.

"Kau aneh!"

Deg

Ucapannya itu serasa bagaikan tertusuk seribu jarum tepat di hatiku.

"Kau bisa mengirim surat, cokelat atau apapun. Kenapa harus permen?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku pun mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng, jujur aku pun tak tahu kenapa aku lebih memilih memberinya permen ketimbang cokelat atau surat.

"Permen itu lebih manis dibanding cokelat, dan kau malah memberiku ini." Sasuke-_senpai_ tersenyum remeh seraya memandang permen lollipop yang ada di tangannya. Hatiku semakin sakit. Memang dia orang kaya, rata-rata penggemarnya memberinya cokelat mahal buatan swiss, belgia, atau singapura. Tapi aku? Heh. Lollipop itu dapat kau temukan dijual di depan halaman sekolah-sekolah dasar pada saat pulang sekolah. Perkataannya sembakin membuatku merasa bodoh saja.

"Besok-besok tak usah memberiku benda ini lagi."

_Kami-sama_, hatiku semakin sakit mendengarnya. Tapi aku harus kuat, kali ini aku harus mendengar apa alasannya meskipun aku sudah tahu. Yaitu karena ia tak menyukaiku. Ya, aku sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Ke.. kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke-_senpai_ melepas kacamataku, "Melihat orang yang memberi ini saja sudah cukup, karena dia sangat manis."

Aku menganga, mataku melebar seketika setelah mendengar jawabannya. Kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Hn. Sudah sana, kau berniat pergi ke perpustakaan, kan?" kulihat Sasuke-_senpai_ tersenyum tipis.

'Da..darimana dia bisa tahu?' batinku.

Seakan dia dapat membaca pikiranku, dia pun berkata "Kau selalu menempel permen, lalu pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku sudah hafal kebiasaanmu, Sakura."

"_A.. Ano, senpai_. Dari mana _Senpai_ tahu namaku?"

"Dari gelangmu." Jawabnya.

Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa. Gelangku adalah sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari rantai kecil dengan gantungan huruf membentuk namaku.

"Sudah sana. Jangan di sini terus," secara tiba-tiba Sasuke-_senpai_ memberikan kacamataku, lalu ia menepuk pucuk kepalaku.

"_Hai'. Arigato_ Sasuke-_senpai_." Aku pun membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapannya.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa."

Aku pun melangkah meninggalkannya, menuju tujuanku, yaitu perpustakaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu semester telah berlalu. Kini, Sasuke-_senpai_ sudah tidak ada lagi di KHS, dia akan mendaftar di _Konoha University_. Kalau yang satu ini tak mungkin kudapat. Di universitas itu tidak menerima beasiswa meskipun siswa yang ingin masuk memiliki prestasi gemilang, kecuali prestasi nasional atau internasional.

Jadi sia-sia kah perjuanganku selama ini? Rambut _pink_ yang sudah kupotong seleher. Kacamata yang telah kulepas dan tak kugunakan lagi? Sia-sia kah semua itu demi membuatnya tertarik padaku? Meskipun dia pernah memujiku, tapi apa daya, dia terlalu sulit di gapai.

Aku hanya terdiam, rasanya ingin menangis. Wahai angin yang lewat, sampaikanlah rinduku padanya. Wahai matahari, pancarkanlah rasa sayangku padanya. Wahai awan, titipkanlah salamku jika kau berubah menjadi hujan di tempat dia kini berada.

Cklek

Aku menoleh ke pintu atap, "Sasuke-_senpai_?!" Aku tak percaya bahwa di situ dia yang berdiri. Ini seakan sebuah fatamorgana, terlihat sangat nyata padahal tidak ada.

"Hn. Kita bertemu lagi," Tidak. Ini bukan fatamorgana semata. Dia nyata ada di hadapanku. Ia pun duduk di sebelahku. "Kau merubah model rambutmu dan tak mengenakan kacamata lagi?"

Aku mengangguk pertanda 'iya'.

"Kenapa?"

"Awalnya ini semua kulakukan untukmu, tapi aku tahu semuanya sia-sia." Jawabku padanya terang-terangan. Tak baik menyimpan rasa ini terus-menerus, yang hanya membuatku semakin menderita.

"Hn. Kupikir itu memang percuma." Sasuke-_senpai_ menyetujui perkataanku.

Aku tersenyum kecut, satu yang paling kusuka dari dia adalah sifatnya yang suka frontal. Satu hal yang tidak kusukai darinya juga sifatnya itu yang selalu mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya langsung. Jika ia benci, ia akan bilang benci, jika tak suka, ia akan bilang tak suka. Satu hal yang ia tidak pernah frontal, masalah perasaannya kepada seorang perempuan. Ia tak pernah mengizinkan seorang pun untuk mengetahuinya.

"Benar. Aku sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk ke salon, ternyata ini sia-sia. Harusnya aku tak melakukannya." Ucapku hampir curhat, seakan orang di sebelahku ini bukanlah Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Yah, kau benar. Di mataku kau tak berubah baik pakai kacamata atau tidak. Baik di kepang atau tidak."

Aku pun menghela nafas, masih menatap langit biru di yang tinggi nun jauh di depanku.

"Kau tetap cantik di mataku, Sakura."

* * *

Itulah sepenggal kisahku di masa lampau. Ya, itu hanyalah masa lampau. Dan kini, masa depanku jauh labih bahagia. Tentu saja bersama dirinya yang kini menjadi pendamping hidupku. Menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku, menjadi pemimpin di keluarga kami.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn?"

"Apa aku masih tetap cantik meskipun usiaku sudah tiga puluh tahun?"

"Kecantikanmu mungkin berkurang. Tapi kau tetap istriku yang cantik dan terbaik, Sakura."

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Fiuh, selesai dengan Gaje nya

Fic ini aku buat untuk memenuhi request dari Brown Cinnamon yang telah memenangkan emas dari es krim magnum *PLAKK Ups, salah. Maksud saya tebakan di Fic saya yg berjudul My Roommate.

Ini juga saya buat untuk senpai saya yang udah lulus SMP yang saya taksir. Nggak ketemu lagi deh. Semoga masih inget sama aku ya, senpai #nangis

Mind To Review?

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
